Partners
by Niteloc
Summary: How is it that you can come to see your partner in a different light? Or is it just that this was how you saw them all along? A romance between Jaune and Pyrrha
1. Chapter 1 - Let Me Help

He was laying on the chest press machine, his blonde hair held back by a white sweatband, blue eyes showed a clear struggle through the pain. The pale yellow singlet showed his figure, he wasn't well built, but the muscle that he had was tight, the veins bulged across them. Each push received a grunt. He could feel his muscles start to burn "Keep pushing Jaune!" he thought in his head, pushing harder every time. He allowed the machine to fall, and sat up, grabbing at a water bottle, taking a long mouthful.

"You've got to get better at this Jaune. Imagine what dad would say" He stood up, walking over to look at the moon out the window "Arc men are meant to be strong boy" He lowered his voice a register "You're no good if you aren't strong" he spat the words from his mouth like they were poison, before taking another mouthful of his water, he walked back towards the machine, increasing the weight again "Ninety pounds" he sighed "Cardin can lift two-hundred and forty, you're only just getting to ninety"

He laid back down on the bench, taking hold of the handles once again. He pushed and pushed, every time the grunts that escaped from his body grew louder. The burning of his muscles grew, eventually it became unbearable, the grunts became screams, his arms fell beside him, the handles fell beside his head. He sat up once again, pulling the sweatband away from his hair, allowing the blonde strands to fall in front of his eyes.

She watched on from the corner, surprised that he didn't notice her. Long, red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the metal headdress she wore had been left next to her bed, she was wearing a pair of dark tights that covered her legs until her knees, her torso covered by a dark t-shirt, the white logo stretched across the front identified her as a student of Beacon Academy. She walked towards him.

Jaune felt as a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder, he knew who it was without feeling the need to turn around

"Hello, Pyrrha" He said, his elbows still resting on his knees  
"It's half past ten" said a caring voice "You need some sleep"  
"I'm already behind in my training," Jaune laid back down at the machine, increasing the weight to one hundred pounds. "I need to get stronger"  
"You'll hurt yourself if you try to lift it like that, you're putting extra strain on your back" Pyrrha gently critiqued him.  
"Well how can I make it easier on myself?" Jaune lifted his head so his eyes met Pyrrha's.

She chose not to say anything, but merely leant down, using her hands to put pressure onto Jaune's hips, followed by his abdomen and his chest.

"You need to keep your back straight" She smiled "It will stop you hurting it"  
"Thank you, Pyrrha" Jaune lifted the handles to the machine, slightly arching his back as he did so  
"You're bending your back again, Jaune." Pyrrha placed her hands on his hips once more "You'll hurt yourself"  
"I can't help it, Pyrrha" his eyes met the green orbs staring down at him.

"How much have you increased the weight tonight?" Pyrrha inquired  
"Only twenty pounds." Jaune pushed as hard as he could

The pain became too much again, he could feel his muscles begin to tear, his voice erupted into a scream of pain, he let the handles drop, once again, they fell either side of his head. He tried to sit up, but felt as the muscles at his core screamed in pain, refusing to move. A hand was stretched out, he took it and Pyrrha helped him stand up.

"I thought I could do it" Jaune looked down at the floor  
"You did do it" Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder  
"I lifted it like three times" he sighed  
"You've been here for hours, it's no wonder your body gave out" Pyrrha started for the door "Come on, we both need some sleep"

Jaune went to stand up, to follow his partner, but his legs began to give out, he fell into a heap on the floor. He grabbed at the bench of the machine in an attempt to pull himself up, but found himself once again collapsing onto the floor. He looked over towards Pyrrha, and heard footsteps approaching him again, a pair of simple, dark hi-top sneakers stopped in front of him, and an outstretched hand helped him stand up.

"Come on Jaune" She pulled his arm around her neck, slipping hers around his waist, she helped him approach the exit  
"I don't need you to help me back to our room" Jaune tried to pull away, but his muscles no longer had the strength  
"Apparently, you do" Pyrrha smiled, glancing at Jaune out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

"Thank god Ren and Nora are asleep" Jaune whispered as they walked in, glancing at the two adjacent beds on the left side of the room

Pyrrha helped Jaune to his bed, before walking over to her closet to get changed, she hid behind the door, quickly slipping out of her t-shirt and replacing it with a simple singlet, before removing her shoes and shedding her tights, replacing them with a pair of black shorts. She walked out from behind her closet, Jaune was still sitting on his bed, exactly where she had left him.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes?" she whispered to him  
"Just," Jaune was blushing visibly, even in the low light of the bedroom "Can you grab a pair of boxers for me?"

Pyrrha walked over to her partners closet, pulling the door open, then the top drawer, she pulled out a pair of plain, white boxers covered in red hearts, she couldn't help but be embarrassed by it, she had never seen these in the washing before, but, apparently Jaune owned a pair.

She walked back towards the seated Jaune, who was currently struggling to remove his singlet, the pale yellow was now clinging to his skin from the sweat.

"Do you need a hand?" Pyrrha dropped the boxers beside Jaune  
"Look, Pyrrha," Jaune began to gesture, holding his hands up in front of him "I'm not going to ask you to take my clothes off for me."  
"It just looks like you're struggling" Pyrrha began to walk towards her bed  
"Well" Jaune paused "I kind of am"  
"I'll ask again," Pyrrha turned on her heel "Do you need a hand?"  
"Yes" Jaune sighed, "Please"

Pyrrha walked over towards him, and placed her hands at the bottom of his singlet, pulling it over his head, she was visibly blushing, she could feel the heat in her own cheeks. She looked down at Jaune's now half-naked body, he was slim, but his muscles were defined, he had clearly been working hard on losing weight and increasing muscle mass. She blushed, trying to subtly admire his body.

"A-are" Pyrrha paused, to deal with her stutter "Do you need a hand with your pants?"  
"I'll be fine" Jaune said, undoing the button for good measure.  
"Alright" Pyrrha smiled, turning around quickly to hide just how much she was blushing.

"Oh, and Pyrrha" Jaune added as she lay down in bed, "Thank you for helping me today, I owe you one"  
"That's okay Jaune" she looked back at him, reaching for the lamp near her bed "You're my partner, it's my job to help you"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is a bit of an experiment, hopefully people like it, If you do, leave some feedback or follow the story. It will let me know that people are liking it and I'll keep writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mornings

Pyrrha woke up, she glanced across the room, noticing that Nora and Ren had already left _"Not unusual_" she thought, _"They leave early pretty often"_ she rolled onto her back, thinking about the day ahead, _"Okay, at eight thirty I have a combat lesson, Which means I can eat breakfast with Jaune"_ She rolled over, glancing at her clock _"Does that say eight o'clock!"_ she jolted out of bed.

"Jaune!" She began to yell "Wake up! We're running late" she ran towards the bathroom.  
"What?" Jaune sat up in bed "What time is it?"  
"Eight" Pyrrha yelled from the bathroom  
"That only leaves us half an hour!" Jaune yelled "And I need to have a shave!"  
"I'm doing my makeup!" Yelled a voice from the bathroom.

Jaune stood up quickly, his body still sore from his exercise the night before, he walked as fast as he could towards the bathroom, before noticing that Pyrrha had already taken it over. _"This isn't going to work"_ he thought _"She's not going to give up on this"_

"Pyrrha, you don't need makeup, I need a shave" Jaune ran his hand along the wispy hairs on his face  
"I'm not leaving this room without my makeup on Jaune" She looked at him in the mirror  
"Well pass me my shaving cream and razor then, We can share the mirror." Jaune went to reach past Pyrrha, finding his body pressed up against hers.

Pyrrha felt herself begin to blush, she did everything she could to hide it, but she loved the feeling of Jaune's half-naked body pressed up against her back. She reached across, grabbing the shaving cream and razor, passing it to the person behind her, then quickly resuming applying her green eyeliner.

"You don't need that" Jaune said, rubbing the cream against his face "You look just as pretty without it" he began to run the razor along his cheek  
"I don't think so" Pyrrha carefully worked on the artwork that was her face  
"I've seen you without it" Jaune pressed out the side of his cheek, careful not to cut himself  
"Only because you sleep in the bed next to me" Pyrrha glared at him in the mirror  
"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Jaune winked at her

Pyrrha was blushing even more now, _"Yes, definitely"_ she thought, feeling Jaune press himself to her back once more, leaning past to rinse his razor in the sink. She felt the pink on her cheeks spread, and desperately tried to cover it with her makeup. Jaune once again resumed shaving his face, pushing out a cheek with his tongue.

"Why do you do that?" Pyrrha attempted to distract herself  
"I'd rather look like an idiot now than have a cut on my face later" Jaune began to shave under his chin

Jaune dropped his razor into the sink, and, quickly rinsing it, placed it back into the cupboard. He could hear Pyrrha's breathing increase in both pace and depth, an apparent attempt to desperately lower her heart rate _"Why is she trying to calm down?"_ Jaune wondered, sliding past his partner as she began to place her makeup into her bag, before securing her hair in a ponytail.

"How are we going to do this?" Jaune looked at their room  
"What do you mean?" Pyrrha sounded confused about the situation.  
"We need to get dressed, but there's only one room" Jaune pulled his school uniform out of his closet.  
"Just keep your back turned." Pyrrha placed her own school uniform on her bed, along with a pair of dark, nylon stockings.

Satisfied that her partner's back was turned, Pyrrha quickly removed her singlet, before taking a pale blue bra out of the closet, using it to quickly cover herself. She could feel the blood pumping through her body as she did so, her cheeks were burning red underneath her makeup. She quickly removed her shorts, before sitting down on her bed and covering her legs with her dark stockings.

Jaune, on the other hand, took a far more leisurely pace. Having already walked around the room the entire morning without his shirt on, there was no need to cover himself like Pyrrha had. He pulled his trousers on over his boxers, then, pulled a pair of socks on over his feet, combining them with a pair of shoes. He looked out the window, noticing Pyrrha's reflection in it. He glanced at her, before finding himself admiring her figure all the more. _"God she's pretty"_ Jaune thought, doing up the buttons on his shirt. _"And she has an amazing body, well, she exercises enough"_ He found his eyes tracing the subtle curves of Pyrrha's body, then becoming fixated on the pale blue bra covering her chest.

Pyrrha continued to get dressed. Standing back up she pulled a blouse on, covering her chest. _"Did Jaune just sigh?"_ She looked over at her partner, noticing the pink shade that his face had turned. She pulled a skirt on over her lower body, doing up a zipper on the side. She looked across the room, seeing Jaune getting ready for school. He had yet to put on his shirt, and she found herself admiring his body. He wasn't built very large, and was very skinny, but he had been working hard on his body, and the muscle that he had was only getting larger "I wonder how it feels" Pyrrha's mind wandered as she slipped on her shoes.

She found herself slipping into a daydream, one where Jaune walked across the room and pushed her down onto the bed, roughly kissing her, she could feel herself running her fingernails along his back, she could feel his lips on her own, and his hands exploring her body.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelling her name snapped her out of it.  
"Oh," She shook her head "Sorry, What's wrong?"  
"We need to get going" Jaune extended his hand out, offering her some help up.

She reached up, taking him by the hand, she felt a rush of adrenaline. Her heart rate increased, she could feel the skin of her cheeks blush behind her makeup. She picked up her jacket, sliding it over her shoulders, before grabbing her bag as she followed Jaune out the door.

* * *

"I think we have time to grab something for breakfast" Jaune looked at his watch  
"I don't want to be late for combat training" Pyrrha went to walk past the dining room  
"We have ten minutes" Jaune walked in "I'll grab you a bacon and egg roll"

Pyrrha waited outside the cafeteria, and, dropping her bag, leant against the wall. _"What's going on with you Pyrrha?"_ she thought, staring out a window. _"You've never been like this before,"_ She ran a hand through her hair, gripping the back of her neck _"There's something wrong, You can't stop thinking about him, Maybe you have to get him to notice you"_ She turned back around, seeing as Jaune walked out of the cafeteria

"Oh, Jaune?" She looked at him  
"Yes Pyrrha" He replied, handing her a foil wrapped bread roll  
"Did you sneak a look this morning when we were getting changed?" she raised an eyebrow  
"No!" Jaune began to visibly blush "What makes you say that?"  
"I thought I heard you sigh when I put a top on" she smiled slightly  
"What would you say if I told you I did?" Jaune said, unwrapping his breakfast  
"Well" Pyrrha's smile grew, "As long as you enjoyed the view.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So, this is happening, I hope that everybody is enjoying it so far. As always, leave feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Combat Training

Pyrrha was the first of them into the small arena that they had their combat classes in, she sat down on one of the benches in the room, closely followed by Jaune who was still busy attempting to eat the last of his breakfast. She looked up on the board at the front of the room, noticing that Professor Goodwitch was writing something. She waited as the professor gradually moved away from the board, until she was able to read it in its entirety

"Oh" She finished reading  
"What's up?" Jaune asked, before putting the final bite of his sandwich into his mouth  
"We have partner sparring today" Pyrrha allowed herself to make eye contact with him  
"Don't worry" Jaune flexed his bicep "I'll go easy on you"  
"Not that kind of partner sparring," Pyrra gestured towards the board, "We'll be fighting together, against two other people"  
"Well, that's fine" Jaune followed her gaze "As long as we aren't up against-" He trailed off, looking at the mock tournament standings his professor had drawn up  
"Cardin" Pyrrha confirmed his fears "And Sky, his partner" she reached for her weapons, watching as Jaune did the same  
"I'll take Sky, you take Cardin?" Jaune picked up his sword  
"You're lucky I'm a good teammate" Pyrrha smiled at him.

* * *

"Okay students" Goodwitch looked down at a large tablet "Tournament style rules, one partner dropping into the red means the team loses. Oh, and Mr. Arc, please ensure you use your Scroll this time"

Jaune reached down for Crocea Mors, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Pyrrha reached behind her, removing Miló and Akoúo̱, hearing the slight hum of Pyrrha's semblance as she secured the shield to her arm. He looked across at her, smiling slightly, hoping for her to simply tell him that he was going to do well, or at least not embarrass himself too badly. His last fight with Cardin, he had come off poorly, he was sent flying across the room by a swift hit from the larger boys massive mace.

Pyrrha saw as her partner fidgeted nervously, he had grown a lot, but he still wasn't ready to face Cardin, even with her here, she was worried that he might get hurt.

"Don't worry," she smiled at him "You'll do great"  
"Thank you, Pyrrha" Jaune smiled back, clearly still nervous.

"Begin!" The voice of their professor reverberated through the room.

Jaune looked forward, seeing Cardin already running straight towards them. Sky had not even drawn his weapon, and was standing at the back of the stage, clearly unwilling to participate in the fight, this was an issue. It meant that he would have to face Cardin, and, even with Pyrrha there to help him, he was worried.

Pyrrha raised her shield, blocking a swing from Cardin's mace. She felt as his strength fought against her own, and found that he was winning.

"Jaune!" she screamed at her partner "Help!" She saw as Cardin's mace was removed from her shield, seeing as it travelled towards her partner's head.

Jaune glanced at his scroll, noticing a quick decline in his partner's Aura, a clear sign that she was using her semblance. _"Why is she-"_ he began to think, before feeling as his arm was quickly wrenched up, his shield glowing with a strange, black hue. He felt the steel connect with the heavy mace which would have otherwise made contact with his head, realising that Pyrrha had protected him. He swung, almost in desperation, barely able to notice as Cardin moved the pole of his mace to block the clumsy attack. He felt a strong punch connect in the centre of his sternum, causing him to lose his footing, before falling into a seated position.

Pyrrha looked away from her opponent for only a second, a quick glance to ensure her partner was alright, before instinctively checking her scroll to ensure that his Aura had not fallen too far. The vital second provided Cardin with exactly the opening that he had been looking for. Pyrrha felt as a sharp pain radiated from her sternum, sending her flying across the stage. She could hear gasps coming from the crowd, followed by whispers. She hit the ground with a hard thud, knocking the wind right out of her body.

Jaune saw his partner flying through the air, she looked helpless. It was the only time Pyrrha did not look completely in control of a situation, he looked down at his Scroll, seeing her Aura change from yellow, down to red. He looked across at his professor, who called the match. Dropping his weapons, he ran to Pyrrha's side, taking her by the hand, he looked down into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching as she sat up.  
"Yes, I'll be-" She cut herself off, her face turning into a grimace, she winced from the pain  
"You're not, I think you might have broken a rib, it was a hard fall" Jaune said, running his hand along her side  
"It's the other side" Pyrrha looked at him, "I'll be able to use my Aura to fix it overnight, but I need to get back to our room, and get a bandage on it right away" She grabbed her partner's arm, using it to stand up.  
"I'll help you" Jaune said, feeling as a familiar arm draped itself around his neck

He grabbed on to Pyrrha's wrist, sliding his free arm around her waist _"Wait,"_ he thought _"Her chest is hurt, not her legs, why is she having trouble walking?"_ he began to walk out of the arena.

"I think I rolled my ankle" Pyrrha said, placing more pressure onto her partner's shoulders "Can you," she paused, "Carry me?"  
"O-okay" Jaune found himself stuttering

Pyrrha felt as a strong arm slid behind her knees, lifting her up. _"Hopefully, this will work"_ she thought, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her body up against his, feeling as his heart rate rose, almost as fast as her own.

Jaune had one hand around Pyrrha's waist, the other, holding up the joints of her knees, "I didn't see her hurt her ankle" he wondered, feeling as Pyrrha held onto him "I wonder when she could have done that?" he thought, feeling her press up against him. He adjusted his grip on her as he turned the corner into the hallway their room was in.

Pyrrha felt as Jaune gently placed her legs down onto the floor, before rummaging through his pockets, searching for his scroll. He raised it to the door, before bending back down to lift up her legs. She smiled as he carried her through the door, before he gently placed her down atop her bed.

"I'm going to need some help getting this bandage on my chest Jaune" Pyrrha looked over, removing her jacket  
"You're going to need help getting what on your where?" Jaune began to blush  
"I can't really put a bandage on my own chest" Pyrrha took a white, rolled cloth out of a first aid kit  
"If this doesn't prove the ladies love me nothing will" Jaune said, taking the bandage as his partner removed her blouse.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Little Help

Pyrrha felt as her skin was exposed to the cool air of their room, the blouse she had worn to class that day was now sitting discarded on the bed behind her. She was glad she had chosen a bra that morning that covered her body, as opposed to one of the more revealing ones that she usually wore when not wearing her school uniform. "_I have to keep some air of mystery about myself" _she finished lamenting on her chosen undergarments.

"How are we going to do this?" Jaune said, his eyes flicking between his partner and the bandage in his hand.

"You'll have to sit behind me and pass it around." Pyrrha slid forward, leaving a space for Jaune to slide in behind her.

Jaune was visibly blushing as he slid in behind his partner. He had draped his legs off the edge of the bed either side of her, he began to reach forward, passing the bandage between his hands, wrapping it around the lower part of Pyrrha's chest. Occasionally he felt as the back of his hand brushed past the stiff material of his partner's bra, feeling as the red on his cheeks grew into a deep scarlet. He stopped on occasion to ensure that he wasn't wrapping the bandages too tight around her.

"Awkward enough for you?" Jaune said about halfway, attempting to break the tension in the room.

"Only just" Pyrrha smiled, feeling as Jaune's hand brushed past her breast once again.

She could feel the heat on her face almost melting her makeup. She was glad she had it on, otherwise, Jaune may have had difficulty being able to detect her hairline. She felt as her breathing increased slowly in both depth and rate. She tried to hide it by faking a wince, only causing Jaune to stop and pull the bandage that he had just laid off, applying it slightly more gently.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha" Jaune said, getting to the end of the bandage

"What for?" She replied, doing her best to avoid her voice faltering

"This happened because of me, If you weren't worried about me you would have been able to block Cardin's mace, and you wouldn't have been injured" his face formed a frown.

"It's not your fault, he caught me off guard, it won't happen next time" She smiled a comforting smile.

She felt as Jaune used some tape to fasten the bandage on her back, along with the feeling of his legs sliding past hers as he stood up. She slid back, leaning against the wall, paying careful attention not to knock her rib against the wall. She looked over at her partner, who was clearly blushing, seemingly embarrassed. She couldn't help but smile, the feeling of his hands running against her body felt unlike anything she had felt before. The adrenaline rush that came with each touch was exactly what she had longed to feel.

Jaune began to stare out the window. "_Why did that feel so good?" _he had a phantom feeling of Pyrrha's thighs in between his, and one of her warm skin along the insides of his arms. "_Why is it that I haven't been able to get her out of my head lately?" _he mused to himself, keeping his eyes staring forward.

Pyrrha found herself once again slipping off into a fantasy, one where Jaune turned around and told her that she knew exactly what she wanted. She could see him walking towards her, before he ran a hand up her arm, holding her by the shoulders. He would gently kiss her before beginning to explore her body. His hands were more adventurous this time, they travelled over almost every inch of bare skin she had left, before she felt them travel down the front of her and-

"Oh Jaune" she whispered, a slight moan escaping her mouth alongside it.

"Uh, Yes Pyrrha?" Jaune seemed confused

"Oh!" she said loudly, snapping out of her fantasy "Nothing, it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing, is everything okay?" Jaune took a few steps towards her

"Oh, you know, just teenage hormones and alike, it's nothing. Really" Pyrrha attempted to brush it off.

"So why then is it my name you're saying?" Jaune continued to pry.

Pyrrha felt herself begin to blush, it was spreading at a rapid rate, down her neck and beginning to lick at the top of her chest. "_What do I do?" _she asked herself "_Do I tell him? He's not going to just ignore this, not with the way that you just said his name. Why can't you just control your hormones?" _she began to scream within her mind.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune brought her back to reality for the second time "What is going on?"

"I can't help it" She looked away, refusing to make eye contact

"Can't help what?" Jaune sat down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her thigh.

"Whenever I'm with you I feel happy" Pyrrha began "And whenever I'm not, I count the minutes until I will get to be by your side again, that's why I usually love combat classes, they're the only lessons that I'm guaranteed to be with you. Whenever you touch me I get these feelings, like a tingling feeling, and I can still feel your hand whenever you take it away, and when you were carrying me today I just felt so at home, like someone who actually cared about me was here with me, and I don't know exactly why, but I just can't stop thinking about you." Every sentence was strung together as one, a style of speech very out of character for Pyrrha.

"I used to live my life so perfectly" She continued "but since I met you that's all changed completely, everything for me was always completely perfect, tidy, I was focused on my schoolwork, I never even looked at a boy and everything I looked at was completely logical, but since I met you everything has changed, you make my life messy and confusing and unfocused and irrational and" She paused, seemingly searching for the word "wonderful"

Jaune was visibly taken aback, he slid across the bed away from his partner, putting a few more inches between them. His jaw dropped open, he slid a hand through his hair attempting to gather his thoughts. Shaking his head, he stood up, returning to the window, still yet to utter a word. He took a few deep breaths, before turning back around to his partner finding as his eyes locked to the beautiful, green orbs staring back at him.

"Pyrrha" He allowed his eyes to leave hers "Are you saying that you have feelings for me?"

"Yes" she whispered in reply, allowing her eyes to fall to the floor.

Pyrrha noticed a pair of shoes appeared in her vision. She followed the legs attached to them, then the torso, eventually arriving at her partner's kind, comforting face. He was smiling, his usual comforting smile. She knew what was coming, he didn't feel the same way, but at least he would let her down gently. She saw him bend down, feeling her lips bunch into a small pout in disappointment.

She saw him moving closer and closer towards her. His hand came to rest on the back of her neck, the next thing she felt, was his lips pressed up against her own.

The kiss was awkward and sloppy, neither had their hands explore the other, the only touch besides their lips was Jaune's hand against the back of Pyrrha's neck. Despite this, it was possibly the most romantic moment in both of their lives. They tried to make it last forever, but with every moment, it became harder, when neither could hold it any more, their lungs burning, they separated.

"Well" Jaune said, sitting down next to Pyrrha, taking her by the hand "Not bad for a first kiss." he said, lips changing into a smile

"Yours too?" Pyrrha smiled back at her partner.


	5. Chapter 5 - A First Date

She opened the door, stepping into the small dorm room. Smiling, she ran a hand through her flame coloured hair "_It's all coming together" _the thought played in her head as she crossed the threshold, seeing her partner, and now boyfriend, standing in the centre of the room. He had gotten back from classes a bit earlier than her, and was part of the way through getting changed.

He had removed the top half of his clothing and was staring at himself in the mirror, tensing and relaxing his muscles, kissing the air in front of him.

Jaune felt as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, perching atop his hips. The face of the beautiful redhead he called his partner appeared over his shoulder, a smile stretched across her face. He slid his hands along her arms, entwining his fingers into hers as he reached the tip of her hands. He felt a pair of lips gently press against his neck, chuckling at their touch.

"Just give me a few minutes" He smiled at her in the mirror "We have all night to train."  
"I have a better idea" Pyrrha smiled "Since it's a friday I was thinking that we could go on a date"  
"A date?" he questioned, looking at her slightly confused "Like a date-date? With food and dressing up and romance and stuff?"  
"That's generally what a date entails, Jaune" She said, her voice taking a slightly condescending tone  
"As long as we don't go somewhere too fancy" He mused "I don't have a whole lot of money" his lips bunched up at the side.  
"I haven't spent any of what I got from that cereal sponsorship, I can pay" Pyrrha recommended, removing her arms from her partner's hips

She walked over towards the closet, removing her jacket and vest, hanging them up. She looked back towards the blonde young man who was still admiring himself in the mirror "_Well, he does look good" _she thought to herself, looking at him in the mirror.

"Good view?" Jaune said, noticing as she looked at him  
"Now that you mention it" her left eye closed in a wink

Jaune saw in the mirror as Pyrrha began to remove her blouse, revealing the pale skin of her chest. She slid it down her shoulders, showing off a low cut bra. He attempted to avert his eyes, trying to subtly admire her, failing in his attempts, he found himself blatantly staring at her, watching as she took a few steps over towards him, feeling as she wrapped her arms around his lower body, planting a kiss against his lips.

"I can't say no can I?" he smiled as she broke away from the kiss.  
"Not really" Pyrrha replied "I'm going to go and get dressed, try to wear something nice"

Jaune watched as Pyrrha grabbed what was obviously a dress from out of her wardrobe, before retreating into the small bathroom in order to get dressed "_Must want to keep it a surprise or something" _he wondered, walking towards his closet. "_What to wear" _he wondered, staring at its contents, largely populated by black hoodies and jeans. He found his eyes falling upon the only appropriate attire for such an occasion, his only suit. Pulling it out he looked towards it admiringly. The way that the dark trim contrasted the grey of the suit produced an attractive piece of attire. He combined it with a black shirt and a contrasting yellow tie, "_I'm gonna look amazing" _he smiled, looking at himself in the mirror once again.

Pyrrha quickly removed the skirt which was covering her lower body, sliding her stockings down her legs. She glanced over towards the gown that she had brought into the bathroom with her, hung up over the shower, the brown, strapless dress would obviously flatter her figure. Glancing down at her body, now covered only by her underwear she began to think "_Oh, I didn't bring a strapless bra in here" _she looked between the dress and her chest "_I can't go out and grab one" _she came to the only conclusion left "_Looks like I'm going without" _

* * *

As he heard the sound of the bathroom door open, Jaune pulled his feet down off his desk and spun around, ready to admire who he knew was to come out of it. His eyes rested upon the comforting sight that was Pyrrha Nikos. He couldn't help but notice the slit up the side of the dress, allowing her left leg to stick out slightly.

"W-woah" The stuttered attempt at a word all that could escape from his mouth  
"You look lovely Jaune" Pyrrha kept her composure "Let's get going"

* * *

They sat down at the restaurant that Pyrrha had picked out, Jaune quickly darted across the table to pull out a chair for her, receiving a light peck on the cheek for his efforts. They finished their main meal, and found themselves quickly ejected from the high class restaurant

"Geez" Jaune said glancing back at the door "You paid them enough, you'd think they'd have better service"  
"Oh well" Pyrrha took him by the arm "Let's find somewhere to get some dessert" she planted a kiss on his cheek  
"We could just go back to the dorm" Jaune attempted to sound smooth "Ren and Nora aren't in tonight"  
"Are you hitting on me?" Pyrrha whispered into his ear  
"Is it working?" he whispered back, lips curling into a smile

* * *

They had barely crossed the threshold of the door before Pyrrha was in his arms, pulling at his hair and holding him deep into a kiss. He kicked the door shut, before walking towards where he thought his bed was, it was impossible to see past the flame coloured hair before him. He felt as the front of his legs hit the foot of a bed, and he, somewhat carelessly, threw Pyrrha down onto it.

She laid there, ready for Jaune to join her, she fiddled with the zipper concealed underneath her right arm, doing her best to remove the dress, watching as Jaune threw his suit jacket onto the floor at the foot of the bed. She felt as a strong hand took over for her, quickly pulling the small zip to the middle of her ribcage. She wriggled out of the dress, feeling as the cool air inside the dorm licked at her now bare flesh.

Jaune wanted nothing more than to taste Pyrrha's kiss once again, it was all he could think about as he did all he could to quickly remove the bright tie and contrasting shirt, before quickly discarding them onto the floor. He leant down, sliding one hand behind Pyrrha's head, he pushed his lips up against hers. He felt as a set of fingernails began to dig into his back, scraping their way along it. He broke the lazy barrier that Pyrrha had put up in order to prevent access, feeling as Pyrrha enjoyed the taste almost as much as he did.

With every passing moment the night became more and more intense, a tangled mess of arms, legs and fingernails. Jaune eventually laid next to his partner, looking across at the mess her makeup had been left in. He smiled, doing his best to suppress a chuckle.

"Now," He began "wasn't that better than dessert?  
"Definitely" Pyrrha smiled, gazing into the blue orbs that stared straight back at her.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hunt

Pyrrha could feel as the blonde boy laying in her arms stirred, clearly his nerves were getting the better of him. She ran her hand through his hair, feeling as it fell through her fingers like silk from a spool. The grip around her waist tightened, the pressure causing the air within her to escape. She looked down at him, the top half of his body entirely exposed and pressed up against her own. She could feel as his legs, covered in a pair cargo pants as they entwined into her own. The hand on her waist tickled her slightly, forcing her to attempt to stifle a giggle. She felt as his head pressed down into her shoulder, before seeing the blue orbs that were his eyes meet her own.

"Good morning Jaune" She smiled down at her partner  
"Good morning Pyrrha" Jaune was clearly shaken  
"Everything okay?" she presented a comforting smile  
"Bad dream, I think I'm nervous about today" He slid up on the bed, propping himself up on one arm  
"Our first hunt" Pyrrha felt as she bunched up her lips  
"I've never been good at fighting, and we won't have Ren or Nora there with us" He averted his gaze  
"You'll do great, Ren taught you how to weaponize your aura didn't he?" Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder

Jaune leant forward, pressing his lips up against Pyrrha's. The feeling of her kiss was always comforting, no matter how much his nerves were fighting against him, it was always enough to bring him back down. He released his lips from her touch, feeling as her hands met in the crook of his back.

"Come on" he whispered "We need to get ready"

Sliding the blanket that was covering them back, Jaune spun around on the bed, resting his head in his hands. He looked up, seeing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie hanging up in the closet across from him. Seeing the armour sitting on the floor in front of it, he allowed himself a sigh. He looked back towards his partner, who was still lying in the bed he had just left, she smiled at him, taking him lightly by the hand.

"We'll do great. As long as we have one another's back, we can do anything" she patted his arm with her free hand.

She mimicked the actions of her partner, standing up and revealing a half naked form. In a few strides she was standing in front of her closet. Glancing in the mirror on the inside of the door she saw the familiar sight of Jaune's blue eyes looking towards her. She slid the shorts she had worn to bed off, folding them, and placing them into the closet. She reached in for a strapless bra and fastened it around her chest. After quickly pulling the stiff clothing that made up her combat gear over her body, she began to fasten the plated armour she wore on her legs. She felt as a pair of familiar hands took over for her, smiling as she noticed Jaune in the mirror, kneeling behind her and doing up the leather straps.

"I'm fine with that on my own" She interjected  
"I know, but I like to help" replied the boy, now clad in a black hoodie and pair of jeans.  
"Come on" She smiled as he finished "Let's get going" she took him by the hand as he stood beside her.

* * *

Standing atop the cliff, the only entrance into the Emerald Forest, Jaune looked around, seeing classmates throughout. The plan was simple, they would be launched, they would land, find their partner and proceed to take out as many Grimm possible in the two hour challenged. Jaune felt nervous about the actual combat involved in the challenge, but as for the launch, he had a technique he was dying to try.

He glanced to the left, seeing as Pyrrha winked at him, before being sent flying off into the distance, he drew Crocea Mors, leaving his shield collapsed and at his hip. As he heard the platform begin to engage, he plunged it into the ground, using the thrust provided from the launch to flip over his sword, pulling it out of the ground as he did so. now flying in a controlled manner, something almost totally foreign to him, he slid it back into it's sheath, ready to take a trick out of his teammate's book.

Focusing on his hands, the blonde attempted to create two spikes out of his aura, manipulating the barrier that usually covered him, something taught to him by Ren. He approached a tree, plunging hands into it. The blunt force of the tree hit him hard, but he felt as he pushed his way into the wood. He slid his arms out, falling in a heap on the floor, finding himself looking into a pair of green orbs

"Didn't go quite as planned?" Pyrrha held out a hand, a silent offer of assistance  
"Not quite" Jaune pulled himself up "The start was totally awesome, I did the flip and all, but the spike thing, yeah, not going to try that again. That's Ren's thing" he scanned the forest around him, noticing two sets of red eyes poking from within the bush.

"Pyrrha" He attempted to remain calm "Do I remember correctly that Ursa won't attack if you don't move?"

She never gave him an answer, spinning around and pulling Milo out of it's position on her back, quickly launching it deep into the exposed skull of the large creature.

"Now, do what I taught you" she looked back to her partner, who now held sword and shield in hand.

He charged, allowing himself a battle cry as he did so, he brought his shield up to parry an attack from the arm of the Ursa, feeling the weight of it's smash as it rattled his body. He pulled down his shield, quickly replacing it with a stab from his sword. He felt as it went clean through the arm of the beast, removing it just as quickly. He allowed it to advance on him, with the tendons in one arm sliced through, it was one step closer to death, He saw as it's only remaining weapon swung towards him, ducking under it's attack.

"_The main weak point of an Ursa is the neck" _he replayed Professor Ports lesson in his head, lashing out at it's spine.

The Ursa twisted as he swung at it, and rather than meeting the soft, exposed tissue on it's neck that Jaune expected to find, he found as his sword embedded into one of the bony spikes that came out of the creature's back. Unable to retrieve his sword, he attempted to strike it with his shield. He smashed the exposed skull of the beast, leaving himself open to an attack. The gamble did not pay off, he was quickly sent flying from a strong strike. He saw a skull explode as he flew through the air, seeing Pyrrha return her weapon to her back out of the corner of his eye, before he collided hard with a tree.

The last thing that Jaune saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Pyrrha running towards him, her face showing clear signs of distress.


	7. Chapter 7 - Waking Up

Jaune's eyes snapped open, he wasn't lying in the forest anymore, he was now in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His neck was sore, and a few muscles felt cramped, but from his own quick assessments, he had no serious injuries. One thing that he felt was completely devoid of energy. His body probably released a great amount of Aura when he was hurt, most likely in order to protect him, this would more likely be the cause of his unconsciousness, rather than any kind of serious injury. He allowed his head to slump to the side, finding it relaxed the muscles slightly, it was there that he saw her.

"Pyrrha" he whispered, finding that even talking was taxing  
"Jaune" She looked up from where her face had been hidden behind closed fists

She was clearly worried, still bearing the dirt and scratches from the exercise, she had discarded the armour that covered her legs carelessly beside her, but other than that, was still dressed in her usual battle gear. The makeup that she often took ample time in the mornings to put on had become smudged, in parts it ran down her face. The pink streaks emanating from her eyes left Jaune with no doubt, she had been crying, something that he had never seen Pyrrha do.

"How do you feel?" Pyrrha asked through a forced smile  
"A little sore, completely drained, but I'll be fine" Jaune attempted to sit up  
"Let me help you" Pyrrha gently pulled him up to a sitting position, propping him up with a pillow  
"Thanks" Jaune felt as a hand entwined into his own "You've been crying"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" Pyrrha looked away

"Your eyes are bloodshot, you have streaks in your makeup and your mascara is everywhere that it isn't meant to be" Jaune squeezed her hand "I'm your partner, and your boyfriend, it's my job to find this stuff out, can you just make it easy for me?"

Pyrrha felt as her boyfriend squeezed her hand slightly, before placing the other on top of it, bringing it into a gentle hold. Feeling the warm sting of tears welling up behind her eyes once more, she shifted in her seat, using her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. A few deep breaths later and the tears were gone, she looked her partner in the eye, those big, blue orbs just kept staring back at her. She took a few deep breaths before telling him.

"It's my fault about what happened today" She whispered  
"Why do you think that?" Jaune replied  
"I was meant to protect you, make sure you didn't get hurt" she never rose her voice  
"I screwed up" Jaune smiled "It can happen to anybody, it's not your fault"  
"And I should have backed you up as soon as you lost your sword" She felt herself begin to cry once more  
"Come here" Jaune slid over on their bed, gently patting a spot next to him.

Pyrrha stood up, and gently placed herself down next to her partner, she lifted her legs onto the bed next to him, feeling as Jaune placed one hand on her knee, using the other to hold her own. She found herself gently resting her head against his shoulder, breathing out deeply as she felt their bodies touch.

"I'm still getting used to this" Pyrrha awkwardly fidgeted against Jaune's body  
"I know, it'll be natural soon enough" Jaune adjusted his grip, holding Pyrrha around the waist

"Now" Jaune said, "It's absolutely nobodies fault but my own that I was hurt today, It's certainly not your fault, you did everything you could have done, and I made a mistake, I'll get better" He gently kissed her on the cheek  
"I know" Pyrrha sighed "But I'm meant to be your shield" She snuggled into him "I love you, and I'm meant to protect you"

Jaune felt as a pang of shock stabbed him in the stomach, three simple words had an incredibly profound effect on him, both body and mind.

"What did you just say?" He looked across at her  
"I'm meant to protect you?" Pyrrha cocked her head slightly, sounding confused  
"Before that, did you tell me you love me?" Jaune seemed shocked  
"It's true, I might as well say it" Pyrrha smiled  
"Come here" Jaune gestured towards his thighs "I'm too tired to move" He smiled towards her.

Pyrrha smiled suppressing a giggle as she lifted one leg over Jaune's, straddling his thighs. She felt as a pair of hands, weak and tired rested up against her hips, she cocked her head slightly, using his shoulders, she steadied where she had become seated in his lap. Desperately, the hands on her waist attempted to increase their grip, trying to hold her tightly, but the weakness of the boy behind them began to shine through, the absence of energy exemplified in his failed attempts at at least some form of dominance.

"Want me to be in charge on this one?" Pyrrha smiled, her lips forming a seductive grin  
"If you wouldn't mind" Jaune said, lifting his arm weakly.

Using what strength was left, Jaune reached behind his partner's head, tugging at the hair tie which secured the torrent of flame-red hair that cascaded from his partner's scalp. He desperately tugged, fighting through the twigs, dirt and muck to release the Dark, crimson mane that had become the defining feature of his partner. He felt as the pair of arms on his shoulders became entwined behind his head, before they lightly lifted his back off the wall behind him, dragging him into the kiss of his partner. He smiled into the deep kiss, feeling as Pyrrha broke through the lazily placed barrier that was his lips. The taste of his partner filled his mouth, something that he had been longing to taste since he awoke. The invading tongue slicked itself against the roof of his mouth, giving him the chance to tickle the underside of it with his own.

Pyrrha attempted to stifle the giggles that her partner was causing her, causing her to break off from the kiss. She rested her forehead against her partner, feeling as his hands entwined behind her, coming to rest in the crook of her back. She gazed into the deep blue orbs which stared straight back at her, before she rested her head against Jaune's shoulder, choosing to merely sit there in silence, the only conversation required being the touch of their bodies, and the embrace of their arms.

"I love you too" Jaune replied  
"I know" Pyrrha smiled

"You've become far more to me than I ever could have believed possible," Jaune began a monologue, feeling as Pyrrha removed her body from his own.

"I would be lost without you, I'm very lucky to have you in my life." He chuckled slightly "You know, when I teamed up with you, I thought that you would want to change your partner straight away, who wants to get stuck with the reject right? The beautiful genius who has won the Mistral Tournament four times straight and graduated top of her class at one of the most prestigious schools in the world probably doesn't."

He coughed, giving himself time to formulate the remainder of his response. "But you stuck with me, through everything. It's been some of the hardest times of my life, I'm still dealing with some of it, but I know that you'll be with me through all of it." Jaune could feel as a tear began to well up in his eye

"That's why I'll always love you, Pyrrha, when everything was saying that you should have just left and done what was best for you, you stuck with the reject." The tear began to streak the left side of his face.

"You're everything I could ask for, and more" He finished, feeling her hand entwine with his own.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope everyone is enjoying Partners thus far, it is probably the story I enjoy writing the most. As always, leave feedback, it has been very helpful and your encouragement at times has been very, well encouraging as I write this story. **


	8. Chapter 8 - History

"_Ugh" _Jaune thought, trying to keep up with the professor moving faster than humans should in front of him. "_I hate history." _The only thing keeping him sane was the girl sitting next to him, the way that her hand just sat in his underneath the desk, or the way that she tapped her fingers against the back of his hand. She loved history, she always told him that it was the only class when she was back home where she could just be herself. Nobody ever bothered to watch her in history, she didn't have to be perfect like she did in combat classes. He was lucky that she let him read over her notes every night, it meant he wouldn't have to worry about being too good at it.

Pyrrha was intently paying attention to the professor, even as he jutted around the room, stopping for only long enough to get out half a sentence before he would move again, the only time he wasn't either speaking or moving, he was taking a mouthful of what appeared to be coffee, but seemed to be far more potent. She looked down, using her free hand to scribble something in her notebook. Jaune squeezed her hand slightly, he was always playful when he was bored.

"Stop distracting me or I will let go" She whispered  
"I'm just bored" He replied  
"Pay attention, you might just enjoy it" she argued  
"Fine" Jaune rested on his hand, beginning to actually listen.

As he got to the end of his topic on the Faunus War, their professor had begun to move on, reaching a series of conflicts that had occurred between humans and the Grimm. Officially, they had no name, they were merely a series of related battles. In popular culture however, they had become known as the Grimm War. Jaune began to listen, finding himself interested in what the unusual man up the front was saying. He began to hear a story that was familiar to him, before he found himself subconsciously shaking his head.

"Do you disagree with what I am saying, Mr. Arc?" The green haired professor appeared in front of him.  
"Oh!" Jaune was shocked "No, Professor Oobleck, it's not that."  
"Do you not believe that those who fought are heroes?"  
"Of course I do!" Jaune proudly exclaimed  
"Is it that you believe you know about this better?"  
"You know what?" Jaune became irritated "I don't need to be lectured about this"

He wrenched his hand away from his partners, leaving his books sitting on his desk, he stood up and walked out. He could feel as the hot sting of tears welled up behind his bottom eyelids. He began to run, finding himself stopping at the cafeteria. He walked inside and over to the far corner of the room, finding himself staring out a window. He sighed, feeling as the tears that were behind his eyelids started to run down his face.

* * *

"What's going on?" He heard as the familiar voice of his partner came from behind him  
"Just leave me alone" Jaune replied  
"We have combat training, I can't go without you," She shook her head "And besides, I'm worried about you."  
"I'll be fine" he continued to stare out the window, refusing to allow her to see him crying.

She took a few steps forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. she could feel the quick, jerking movements of his sobs in her arms. Allowing the soft whispers to escape her lips she tried to calm him. He turned in her arms, placing his forehead against her shoulder. She could feel as the damp from his tears soaked through to her skin. A pair of hands met in the small of her back, weakly trying to hold her there. Gently, she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, feeling as the jerks slowly became less and less frequent, until he lifted his head up, meeting her gaze.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Her lips gave way to a kind voice  
"Yeah" Jaune replied, sitting on one of the bench seats.  
"I never told you about my father, did I?" Jaune rested a hand on his sword  
"I've seen the picture of the two of you together when you were really young" Pyrrha replied, placing a hand on his thigh

Jaune sighed, preparing himself for a monologue.

"It was just after the Battle of Vale, the last battle in that Grimm War we were learning about in history today, My grandfather took me into the city, He told me that there was a parade that he wanted me to see. When we got there I noticed something unusual, it wasn't your usual parade, everyone was sad, it was silent. What got me the most though, was that everyone was wearing black, not any other colour, everyone was completely in black."

"It was the Black Parade" Pyrrha confirmed running over the tradition in her head.

"_Every time that Hunters battled, there would be a parade," _What her professor had taught her ran through her head. "_If nobody had been lost, it would be a celebration, people would be dancing and singing in the streets, It's quite a spectacle. However, if someone had not made it, even if a single Hunter or Huntress had perished on the battlefield, everyone would be filled with remorse, the parade would be silent, there would be no singing, no dancing, they would march through the streets in silence…"_

"When it got towards the end of the parade," Jaune continued "It got to the memorials, people were carrying pictures, of all of the Hunters who hadn't made it back. There was one that I found my eyes fixating on. It was of a strong man, tall and proud, a beard covered his chin, it was the same colour as the hair on top of his head."

"I looked over towards my Grandfather, he had begun to cry, and he crouched down, looking me in the eye." Jaune choked back the tears.

"I can still remember exactly what he said to me," He dropped his voice slightly, imitating another mans "Jaune, Daddy isn't coming home, he isn't in the parade. Daddy is a hero now." he felt his eyes well up with tears. "Daddy is a hero now" he repeated, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Jaune," Pyrrha spoke up for the first time since he began  
"Don't give me the little kid talk, I've had it enough. My father is a hero, he died protecting us, whatever." he dropped his eyes to the floor.  
"I'm not going to" Pyrrha rested her head on his shoulder "I just want you to know I'm here for you"

She moved her head from her spot on his shoulder, before she pressed her lips gently up against his cheek. She wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling against it. She smiled as she felt him lean into her, seeing him close his eyes for just a moment, breathing out deeply.

"There is nothing I can say to try and make it better, so I won't try, but any time you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. If you need somebody to hug, I'm here. I'll always be here, no matter what happens." Pyrrha allowed a comforting voice to escape her lips.

"I love you, Pyrrha" He whispered, pulling her into a hug  
"I love you too, Jaune" she replied, feeling his body press up against hers.


	9. Chapter 9 - Why Do You Do It?

She lifted up the backpack she used to carry her books from class to class, rearranging it so that it would sit comfortably on her back. Glancing up, she noticed as Professor Port was once again telling a story about his time as a Huntsman. Shaking her head, she pushed her pens into the small box that she had begun to use as a pencil case. Brushing her red hair away from her eye, she began to file the days notes away in her binder.

"Why do you do it?" A cold voice came from behind her  
"What do you mean?" Pyrrha spun around, her eyes meeting the cold glare of Weiss Schnee  
"That fool you call a boyfriend" Weiss scoffed "Why?"

Pyrrha looked her up and down, as usual, the heiress seemed completely confident with herself. Shoulders back and chest out, with the exception of the cock in her hip Weiss would often use to prove her point. One hand was rested against it, the other, being used to prove a point Pyrrha wasn't completely sure had been made.

"I don't understand" Pyrrha said, clearly confused.  
"What is there to understand?" Weiss' words were cutting "You could do far better than him!"  
"You think Jaune isn't good enough for me?" Pyrrha attempted to confirm.  
"Of course he isn't!" Weiss sounded almost irritated "You are leagues above him!"  
"I don't think so" Pyrrha masked her irritation.

Rolling her eyes, Pyrrha turned away, resuming her previous task. She closed her binder, a picture of the two of them had been slid down the plastic slip on the front. The mere sight of the image brought a smile back to Pyrrha's face, the way that Jaune had insisted that he hold her in a bridal carry just to show her that he had gotten stronger. She playfully shook her head as she slid it into her backpack. She turned back around, still finding Weiss glaring at her.

"I'm not used to being ignored" the ivory haired girl said.  
"I answered you." Pyrrha retorted.  
"What do you see in him?" Weiss' arrogance had given way to confusion.

"Maybe Jaune isn't the smartest person around, he's not necessarily the strongest either." Pyrrha conceded the facts.  
"But he has heart, he actually makes me feel like he cares about me for being the person that I am." Pyrrha's lips curled into a small smile.

"So you put up with him merely because he cares about you?" Weiss was clearly out of her depth.  
"You don't understand, Weiss," Pyrrha smiled, shaking her head slightly "I put up with him because I love him, for exactly who he is. I hope he feels the same way about me, because I wouldn't have us any other way."

* * *

Jaune heard as the lock on the door disengaged, seeing the door move inwards. Looking up from the notes he had taken in his previous lesson, he saw as Pyrrha walked into the room. Her hair was a mess, a clear sign of a long day. The school uniform that she wore accented her curves just perfectly, and Jaune found himself blushing slightly as he looked. She sighed as she stretched out slightly, working the kinks out of her back. Jaune couldn't help but smile as he watched her, he always loved the sounds that escaped from Pyrrha's body when she stretched at the end of the day.

Pyrrha discarded her jacket, placing it down on top of her bed, the shoulders gathered together. She untucked her blouse as she began to walk over to her partner. She smiled, noticing that he had already removed his shirt, and was sitting at his desk with the top half of his body completely bare. She placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning down over the top of his head, finding him already looking up at her. Their lips met and Pyrrha smiled, sliding a hand down Jaune's torso, feeling the muscles which slightly bulged under his skin.

He brought a hand up to rest gently on the back of his partner's neck, holding her in the kiss slightly. He could see as Pyrrha's hand's fidgeted behind his chair, clearly working on the buttons on her blouse. Attempting to deepen the kiss, Jaune arched his back slightly, finding himself leaning on the top of the chair's back with his neck, his free arm holding onto the arm rest.

It was at this moment that Jaune Arc realised how poorly he had thought this act through, the wheels on the base of the chair caused it to slide out from underneath him. It was at this same moment that Pyrrha Nikos displayed just how much of an opportunist she was, following Jaune down to the ground, kneeling just above his head, their lips lost contact for little more than a few seconds. She pulled him, gently, from where he remained on the chair, lying him down on the floor near the floor near it.

She worked her way around her partner's body, eventually straddling his waist, using her legs to hold him down. She slid her blouse off her shoulders, letting it fall in a bunch against Jaune's knees. The dark bra that she had covered herself with that morning contrasted against her pale skin. She smiled as she saw Jaune blushing below her, he always fidgeted awkwardly when she did this. She found it entertaining. His hands being placed against her waist made her smile slightly more. The calluses which had formed against his hands from hard work of late made his touch rough, and strong.

Jaune slid his hands up Pyrrha's back, teasing the sensitive regions surrounding her spine. He linked his fingers behind her neck, pulling her down once again into a kiss. It was here that he felt as Pyrrha pushed her tongue into his mouth. The taste was starting to become familiar to him, as was the feeling of Pyrrha's body pressed up against his own. Moving his hand down behind her back slightly, Jaune began to work on the strap which held Pyrrha's bra on, doing all he could to remove it. Eventually, the more experienced hands of his partner took over, removing it with a quick flick of the wrist.

The stiffened material falling against his face blocked Jaune's vision, he did all he could to remove it quickly, desperate to see the view of his partner and lover sitting above him. He allowed his eyes to explore the top half of Pyrrha's body, now completely exposed. He felt as his hands began to explore, sliding their way up before they came to rest on Pyrrha's now exposed chest.

"Ren and Nora have one more lesson before they get home" Pyrrha said, looking down at Jaune  
"That leaves us one hour" Jaune evaluated  
"Let's move this to the bed" Pyrrha stood up slightly, undoing her skirt as she walked towards it.  
"Sounds perfect" Jaune smiled, watching as his partner slid the skirt down her legs.  
"You're probably not going to need half of that time" Pyrrha teased, sitting down on the bed to remove her stockings.

Jaune roughly pushed Pyrrha onto the bed, causing a shocked giggle to escape from her lungs. She loved it when Jaune was rough with her, and she always got to repay the favour. The feeling of his body being pressed up against hers was exactly what she had been looking forward to the entire day. It was the perfect way to end a long, boring day at school.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**As of the point where I publish this chapter, Partners has exactly 100 followers, I wish I could thank all of you individually, I find it funny that something that I basically used as an escape from my other stories has now become as popular as the others in its own right, thank you everybody for following this story, I look forward to continuing to write it. **


End file.
